sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ouka-noir
Hey ouka I'm back and guess who became admin when ever you get this if you ever do it's nice to finally meet again. Nice to see you pal Gamerboy123456 22:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok, I understand if it changes anything (though it probaly won't) I fixed all your pages all the info is back and one of the wiki creators blocked any new accounts so this won't happen again. My email is a bit hase. But now I can finish roomates 2 if you want to see the end. ok well nice talking Gamerboy123456 23:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey ouka just a quick question..I know your busy and all..no wait two questions. 1. If it is ok with you and I know you won't be on the site as much since you told me but if you could, Could you make a picture of anti-boy and bokkun. (I know thats very stupid to ask you.) Just thought I ask. 2. I know I nag you on and on about this and I'm sorry but just wondering will you continue Xion Breakaway. (sorry I really like it.) Just wondering Gamerboy123456 00:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) awsome can't wait and also you should put that whole..Xion can sense danger by looking at her sword and her blind eye turns into a cat eyes. That sounds like something cool to see in Xion breakaway. But that is just a thought _Gamerboy I'm guessing you mean roomates well....There starving to death right now, They just ate there shoes,There losing there shpadoinkle (Minds), and we realize Belku has no girl who loves him, oh and Mokona and Gamerboy are fighting. Overall I think there doing fine...oh you mean idea's yeah it's coming together fine ;) P.S. If I sound rude when I ask this please tell me. But are you going to do that pic of anti-boy and bokkun I requested (If your not that's fine) Gamerboy. Sorry unfortunately I couldn't find a pic of bokkun and sonic together I only remeber one pic of them together and I can't find it! Sorry for not being much help I really like this pic (I know it's not sonic) but if you still want to do the pic just do the best you can caise I know this is a lot to ask. Gamerboy DUDE THAT ROCKS THANK YOU SO MUCH! i DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAIR YOU OUKA FOR THIS ONE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO LET ME KNOW. SINCERLY GAMERBOY ;D Well once I get my own email I will be glad to email you (Mokona and I are in a struggle right now if you read Roomates 2.) And I liked how Xion is just cutting robots to get in a casino and know one seems to care I would at least say something lol. Also I could be wrong but was that a coconuts cameo I read (The robot monkey). Glad your continuing Xion breakaway. Gamerboy yeah I was right on coconuts and I rember scratch from the old sonic the hedgehog cartoon show! ah childhood memories. And I have no idea who the heck the rabbit is. oh well can't wait to see the whats next in Xion breakaway. And don't worry I certainly won't mess with xion when she has her sword like you warned me. Nice talking to you -Gamerboy P.S. Rex and Maniac said hi I told ghost to quit the chat so you can make your own so when the chat is gone try to make your own Hey that didn't work....oh well that chat sucks anyway. Well...yeah if there is anything yo want to talk about messae and...thats it bye. Gamerboy P.S. How is that high school thing your doing gonna work. Like is it a series or a story? sounds like it will be interesting having a bit of trouble figuring out what to do next in roomates 2 have any ideas I would like some. Gamerboy ok thanks for the idea =) thanks =) and I should read the next part of xion breakaway now. Oh by the way I got paint.net here is the first pic I made with it. Gamerboy P.S. Next installment of Roomates is up please tell me what you think cause it's my first serious moment I attempted wow ouka that pic looks sweet! you should free hand more often =). Thanks for the feedback. Gamerboy Hey ouka it's Gamerboy I'm making a youtube video for The Gamer Party and if you want your characters to be in it please tell me and also I would need 5 pics of Kurogane and Xion expressing different emotions. (Kurogane and xion do not have to be in the same pic together.) Please contact me if interested. Gamerboy Awsome and the reason I'm messaging you is I have to say the pics of kurogane holding the flower and Xion crying look freakin AMAZING!!! I MEAN MAN THOSE PIC LOOK AWSOME!!! JUST HAD TO TELL YOU!!! Gamerboy Awsome thanks for the pics I will send you the link when the video is done. I just need pink to send them thoughs pics of racquett and felvin. Gamerboy Actually I'm gonna do all the songs from wicked in order cause I like it alot it's my favortie broadway show I've seen. Gamerboy Hey ouka quick question for roomates 2 if there gonna die would Kurogane and Xion restort to cannibalism. (It's so they keep in character during the story.) Gamerboy